a one year love story
by princefiction
Summary: refusing an arranged engagement by her parents, she only has one year too find her true love but what she did not expect was the fateful encounter that was waiting for her ,with a wild romance in the making and a whole lot of jokes and drama this is gonna be one hell of a ride but don't worry my pumpkins i will be ther to guide you my people w(0 0)w
1. Chapter 1

**Ola pumpkins yeah that's right i'm gonna call you pumpkins i'm just that bad welllll in anyway back to the story i never thought it was going to be so hard i thought it was just suppose to be like hey! i have an idea lets make a story WRONG i was so wrong ! i feel so bad now for yelling at all those other authors to update quicker. don't judge you have all done it well hope you enjoy my pumpkins and don't forget to comment**

**ps; google's note xD**

**_disclaimer we don't own sailor moon _**

Chapter 1 Michiru's point of view

As I was staring at my own reflection in the mirror I let my aqua colored hair loose I watch as it cascaded down my shoulders in beautiful waves . My hands touch the soft fabric of the crystal green dress that I would be wearing that I hope is not to much for the place I would be meeting my parents at

_I smiled._

It had been a while since I had dinner together with them. They were always to busy and as much as I wanted to spend my time with them, It just wasn't possible. And at my age I was too old for whining and my parents would have disapproved of such childish actions. I try not to think about the fact that I had been eating dinner alone for the last 5 years. It was so odd when I thought about it. I have been living with my parents, under the same roof yet I rarely see them.

But today was different and I had many things that I wanted to discuss with my parents tonight . I hope they had time for me.

_"Miss Kaioh_, the car is ready

My eyes landed on the mirror once again. I hope everything would be okay tonight. I grabbed my purse and walked to the door. Outside the residence, I spotted the driver who stood motionless next to the car which immediately grabbed my attention, Yes the sleek black audi was defiantly hard to miss.

_"I'll drive for tonight,"_ I said to the driver who immediately handed the car key to me.

I had a feeling in my stomach that I would be vulnerable after tonight and I would rather spend my time alone in the car than having someone judging me through the rearview mirror.

As the only child of Kaioh family, I had everything. Power, money, fame... as long as I could remember anyone who heard my family's name would be afraid, intimidated, or angry. None of them were happy event though they were probably smiling .I'm so used to seeing that tight lipped fake smile, I could hardly tell the difference any more. Being a Kaioh child also meant that I had everything handed to me on a golden platter. I had it easy since I was born and everyone around me loved me... at least that was how it appeared to me.

As I arrived at the restaurant, I spotted my parents car first, I took a deep breath before exiting the car

_"Good evening, Miss Kaioh." _A waiter greeted me at the entrance. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents had reserved the entire restaurant for this evening. My curiosity was laid to rest when I saw that the rest of the tables were empty except the one in the middle.

Unsettling feelings emerged when I saw that both father and mother were not alone at the table. Someone was accompanying them. From where I was standing, it looked like a young man with a polished black tux on

_"Father, mother."_ I greeted them first.

My mother looked up first, she smiled and gestured for me to sit next to her.

_"Hi, darling. How are you?"_ My mother kissed me on the cheek like she always did since I was little. I didn't hate it.

_"Wonderful."_ I replied knowing that if I answered differently they wouldn't bother to ask me further. I glanced to my father who just nodded at me and my mother. As if receiving a secret message thru just eye contact, my mother patted my arm.

_"We invited you to this dinner tonight because your father and I wanted to discussed something with you."_

It was always like this. I shouldn't be surprised but I could only smile that same tight lipped smile I hated so much. Seemed like my plan to have a simple nice dinner with my parents wasn't going to happen.

_"What is it mother?"_

This time my father answered, _"Tonight I want to introduce you with a colleague of mine who will soon be our family business partner."_

The young man with the slick black hair and neat tux suddenly grinned. I disliked him in a instant.

_"My name is Ryuichiro Kohei. It's a pleasure to finally meet the gorgeous women I keep hearing about, Kaioh-san." _He introduced himself. I noticed how his eyes kept concentrating on anything but my face while he said the word 'gorgeous' .

I had to remind myself to smile

_"Michiru, I hope you don't mind that we didn't tell you beforehand about this meeting." _My mother said. She was the only one who seemed concern about my feeling at the table.

In all Honestly, I do mind but I couldn't voice my real opinion so I went with the better choice. _"It's okay, mother."_ I lied.

As I spent dinner in silence I never even bothered to listen to my parent and the guy's conversation. Tonight was the perfect opportunity for me to talk with my parents and now it's all ruined thanks to some random stranger.

_"Michiru."_ My mother whispered to me. _"What do you think about Ryuichiro-kun?"_

I looked toward the guy and made one quick assessment, _"neat."_

_"Just that?"_ She seemed surprised.

I don't know what else my mother had expected from me but that was my honest opinion. He was just like all the other rich cocky guy I met everyday.

_"Yes."_ I confirmed.

After dinner, the guy excused himself. I wasn't sure why but Ryuichiro winked at me when he shook my hand. If his intention was to flirt I would say that it had failed miserably.

"So, Michiru... what do you think about Ryuichiro-san?" This time father asked. I didn't understand why both my parents wanted my opinion of him so bad.

_"He is..."_ I searched for better answer than 'neat' since my father was probably looking for a more appropriate answer then the one I gave my mother_. "Fine..."_ I continued, I mentally slapped myself wow great answer (note the sarcasim).

_"That's great."_ He smiled. _"I will arrange your next meeting with him then. You both should get used to each other."_

Wait, what?

_"Father, what do you mean?"_ I said confused.

He turned to my mother with a questioning look. My mother just shrugged while smiling and trying and failing miserably to hide her…..sadness?

_"Soon, you will be 23 years old my dear..." _My mother said. She patted my arm again. _"Do you remember that at that age you will officially become the heiress of the Kaioh family? You" cannot escape your obligation to be the next chairman of Kaioh corporation. Your father has arranged a position for you... but ... you are a woman, your father is worried whether you can do it alone..._

"I can." It was very unusual of me to cut my mother's speech off but I hate the direction this conversation was going.

_"No you can't. After your graduation you rejected to work at my company because you were so busy doing music and arts which I might add is not the why to insure your future. The only reason we gave you some slack was because you were still young, but now you are an adult."_ My father didn't even flinch once as he continued talking_. "It's time to take some responsibility for your life. And you can start by taking the next step and getting married."_

NO!

As I listened and tried to understand what my parents were trying to say. They were being unreasonable!

_"NO, father! I don't want to marry! If you want me to take over the company, I'll do my best! But I will not get married !"_

_"I have discussed this with your mother... our decision is final."_

My betrayed filed eyes flew to my mother . This was absolute nonsense. How could they decide something like this without even asking how I felt about it. My mind suddenly filed with Memories from my childhood, how I have been trying to live up their expectation everyday I was filed with anger! I had work so hard to excel in everything, study, sports, music, art, attitudes, everything a Kaioh should do and have, I tried my best every day! But now I see, no matter how good I was, my parents would always expect more... never once had they asked me if I am happy if this is what I want, But this marriage was the last straw! I knew that no matter how hard I screamed or refused this time, they would never care.

A tear escaped from my eye and with a faltering smile I said.

_"You know what... I'm done with this."_ I grabbed my purse, and rushed out of the restaurant.

When I finally reached my home, I ran directly toward my room. Luckily my parents hadn't arrived yet so I should do it quickly.

I packed everything in sight into one bag. I knew my parents were serious and I could never change their mind. So, the only option that remained.

I needed to go, run away from them. From home . From this lie .

I didn't know where , to I just wanted to run away from everything and everyone at this moment.

-END chapter-


	2. Chapter 2 haruka's point of view

HEY my lovely pumpkins posting this early, you lucky unicorns because one of the writers (prince) believe it or not has something going on in her social life so here you go don't forget to comment

we don't own any thing

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 haruka's point of view<p>

Nature always soothed me since I was little I guess 11 that's why it's called mother nature no matter how battered and broken you are, you can always count on your mother to guide you through the hard times.

Well, at least that's how I see it I don't know maybe it's because I never really had a mother. I could tell you some sad stories of how she died, but the truth is I couldn't know which one was real because I didn't really know her at all.

_She_ died when I was born. So, I basically killed my own mother, that should make me sad right? But, in all honesty it doesn't a bit. I know that sounds cruel, but how could you feel sadness for some one you never knew?

I let my hand slides over the pedal that rest against my chest. I still remember the day my father gave it to me. I was 23 when I was called to my fathers death bed and given the eagle shaped gold object

My father said it belonged to my mother and she would have wanted me to have it, I could still hear the words he said to me like it was yesterday "even though your mother didn't get to know or cherish you like I do, I know she would have loved you" then he handing me a book that looked like it was very old and used a lot but for some reason I loved it already. "That belonged to your mother it was her diary. I thought you would like to know a bit more about her I would have loved to tell you myself but my words could never really do her justice "

So, like the nature loving human being I am, I went and did just that. Little did I know that would be the last time I would see him alive, because when I returned from my adventure from the jungle where we had been living in, he was gone in the burning I used to call home. EVERYTHING was in ashes at my feet, everything. I didn't know what to do so I ran as fast as I could leaving my whole life blowing in the wind taking it to unknown locations.

It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. It was probably my step mother I instantly filled with anger when I thought about that monster. I hated her, she had been ruining my life even before the accident

She was always so cold and lifeless. She hated me as much as I hated her. She probably was trying to make food and the fire happened. Together with the house, she burned my whole life down. She died In the fire with my father. However, I wish she had survived the fire so could have blamed her on everything….blamed someone other than myself . As I sat here looking out at the waterfall I couldn't help but see the similarities between my life and the fall of the water. They may be ruff and unorganized but at the end it all comes together in a beautiful river. Like my life which had no real destination or purpose it was just there drifting of to the unknown. I am yearning to see my river.

My childhood was not always so bad. I was actually very happy growing up in the jungle. I went to school just like any other child. The school was far but I didn't mind. I love walking. Moreover, distance was the least of my problems. I was bullied a lot in school yeah who would have thought the weird forest kid would be made fun of right? but I did my best and it paid off. I was top off my class and the perfect student all the time. I even skipped few years. However, all of that didn't do me any good when it came to the social aspects. For example, relationship with other human. So I never had any real friends. I didn't really care because when I got home, I lost myself with my jungle friends. It sounded pretty stupid, but they are the most loyal creatures I've ever known. The rest of my free time, I spent inside my father's small garage, fixing cars. Since he got sick, someone had to support the family and that old hag my father called a wife sure wasn't going to do it. I didn't mind though, since I loved fixing the cars. However, my true passion was exploring the jungle... and I guess that's how I ended up here, sitting on a cliff and staring out on to nothing. Not knowing where I would wake up tomorrow or where I would get food but still loving it every bit .

* * *

><p>please comment my pumpkins !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

OLA my wonderfully orange pumpkins just want to say sorry for the late update HEY we have lives to sorta kinda ...okey were just a bunch of lazy potatoes anyyyyywayyyyy we know the chapters are short but we are gonna try and make them longer in the future besides they are not short ,just fun sized well enjoy my pumpkins please review pretty pretty plweeese!

THANK YOU TO XxKyeru-TanadaxX FOR BEING THE FIRST PUMPKIN TO REVIEW!

I never aspired to become a ricing driver . I was always the perfect exsampel of a good citizen on the road . Driving under the speed limit and never braking any rules.

But Today was an exception.

I attacked the gas pedal . in a weird why it was a desperate attempt to rebel. There was no one in the car. There wouldn't be anyone who would praised me after I'd successfully done crazy things like driving over the speed limit in the middle of the night.

I had to admit , the speed made me feel some sort of comfort that I never really experienced . people always said that running away is only a thing cowards do, however, I've never felt more free and alive than I did right now .

About 20 minutes later, I felt calmer. I noticed the radio was playing a soft tune from some famous band I didn't bother to know the name of . It was soothing and as few drops of rain fell on the windshield, I slowed down the car. The drops then turned to be heavy rain.

I have been driving aimlessly with a GPS for support and now, and that's when I realized I needed to find a destination soon. A place to stay overnight . I had managed to drawn as much cash from my private account as I can so my parents couldn't track me from my credit card.

A year . It was all the time I was given to find a true love and happiness. I can do it.

" who was I kidding true love was not going to fall from the sky ." I sighed and turned the wheel for the sharp left turn ahead.

I swore I saw a glimpse of deer in the middle of street. However after my car completely turned and the light poured into the street clearly, I was surprised to see that the poor deer wasn't alone. A figure was crouching down beside it and while I was still too shocked to react, and so I braked a little to late .

All I could hear was a screeching sound followed by a soft thud The force made my body jerked forward . my first reactions was that I had hit the deer or worse… the person. My seatbelt had prevented my head almost colliding with the steering wheel. I smiled but my happiness did not last long . seconds later , I scrambled out from my seatbelt and out of the car. I was silently begging and praying that I hadn't hit the person.

I was drenched immediately after I got out of the car, but I didn't care. My attention was now fixed on the scene in front of my car.

It was a deer and a wounded one at that . I also noticed the deer's leg was bleeding.

I gasped loudly when I saw the figure, "Oh my God…"

Next to the deer, the person was lying unmoving. I cant believe it I had hit a living human being . The realization struked me like a ton of bricks . I needed to do something quick.

I rushed to the person's side. I could hear a faint breathing . the relieve was short lived . Aside from the breathing, the poor stranger was very pale and looked really sick.

I shook the stranger's body, silently wishing that person would wake up.

I took the moment to observe the my Few years of working as a professional artist, I could easily tell that the stranger was a woman in her late twenties. She had short blond hair and beside her monotone expression, I couldn't help but notice that the blonde had rather gorgeous facial feature.

The person stirred, "… wha-"

I suddenly came back to earth , "Hey, are you okay?" I was half shouted since the rain was still pouring heavily.

The blonde lifted her head a bit and opened her eyes.

It was like electricity ran through my fines . I froze. I didn't know where the sensation came from but it hit me like a tone of bricks when I looked into the blonde's eyes.

"…an-" The blonde tried to say something. I couldn't hear her so I went closer to her face .

"…An angel…" the blonde said, whispering in husky voice.

Now I was dumbfounded. Had I hit her so bad in her head that she was seeing angels ? I sarted to panick , I looked around but there were no one but us on the road .

"You…" The blonde said again. I couldn't hear it but I understood it since she was pointing her finger in my direction.

"I'm not an angel." I replied flatly. An angel wouldn't hit you with their car. I mentally added .

It was nice to be called an angel though.

The blond smirked but then she rolled her eyes upward. Her head fell back, and she was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 finely im soo sorry guys we know we would have updated sooner but yall know work school lazyyniss yeah but its done hope you enjoy it please R&R THANKS

"Oh my God… Oh my God…" I murmured when the blonde woman's head went slack on the ground. I could feel her breathing, so I'm sure I'm not a murderer… yet. Somehow, in the midst panic and rain, I had to do something. I felt bad about the deer, but it seemed okay and capable to move around. Whipping out my cell phone from my pocket, I cursed no signal.

Today was supposed to be the day i get my freedom back . Today was supposed to be my premiere to get out to the world without Kaioh's ties leashing on. Yet I screw it up badly.

I had to do something i lifted the woman's limp body and dragged her into the car. The woman's weight was surprisingly light. I sighed in relief when I managed to buckle her in . I took a moment to observe her condition. There wasn't any trace of blood and despite the woman's pallor appearance, she was still alive.

My mind was set to take her to the hospital. However, I just realized that I have been driving too far from home. This place was unfamiliar and without GPS help, i would most likely get lost . Turning on the engine, I decided to drive until i find a place or someone that could help.

The silence fell in, the car was running, and outside the rain kept pouring. I stole glances at the stranger on my side. The stranger who was hit by my car and called me an angel. Even a insane person could've been more reasonable in that circumstance.

I spotted a motel sign a few miles ahead. it seemed that my luck was turning around . There, I could borrow a phone to call hospital or… no, I can't do that.

My family could track me down and drag me home if I did that.

I felt very guilty upon my selfish thought. A person's life was at stake and I was thinking about myself.

Parking carelessly on the motel lot, I was greeted by a friendly looking woman at the counter. Even though there was a storm raging outside, the woman's smile could lit up the whole motel.

"Good evening, miss. My name is Anna. May I help you, room for one?" The woman's eyes looked concern as they drifted over my soaking wet form.

"…Actually… you can help me." I stuttered. Now I went into panic mode . How can I explained to another person my circumstance. Perhaps she could call the authority or worse… I needed to think and fast before she got suspicious

Anna's eyes went wide, "are you okay, miss?" My panic expression must've been so obvious that now the other woman looked worried too.

"I… I need your help. No… in my car, she needs help more than I do…" That wasn't how I should've asked. However, Anna had made her way out of her counter and then approached me. She put my hand on my shoulder and asked me once again about my condition.

"There is an injured person in my car…" I said without stuttering this time.

Anna nodded tentatively, " lead the way I will help, I am a nurse."

I nodded and led the way to the car. I'm relieved that finally I could find help, but the trouble hadn't completely passed.

Anna helped carrying Haruka to one of the room.

"So, I think you will stay here then," Anna placed the unconscious stranger on the bed. In less than a minute, the woman set up the room facilities for the ready.

"Is she okay?" My gaze was still fixed on the blonde stranger.

Anna made quick assessment, "there's no blood that's good, but it could be internal injuries…"

I gasped, "oh my God… this is my fault."

The woman frowned, "how is this is your fault?" Now Anna opened the blonde's eyelid to check for dilated corneas. "I think she is asleep."

"What?"

"I think your injured person is sleeping. You can relax, she's not suffering from any brain damage…"

I was at a loss for words is… sleeping." I repeated. That was far better than dead.

.""Yes. If she wakes up go get her something to eat immediately. She is so skinny and at a lack of energie

I was aware that Anna wasn't a mere nurse. I was lucky that I had encountered someone with high knowledge and medical background.

After Anna had left I went and took a bath. all in all this was really a nice place beautiful paintings on the walls super comfy beds I liked it after I was done I went and sat on a stool next to the woman she was really well kinda cute with her sleeping face. I just hoped that when she wakes up she won't kill me for almost killing her I was starting to get tired this was one rollercoaster day of emotions.

The next thing I knew was my head on the woman's stomach and that I was consumed with blackness

I almost fell asleep when there was movement from the bed. The stranger opened her eyes, at first I saw the blue orbs fluttered close and open several times. Once I thought they had regained their focus, she fixed gaze on me.

I smiled nervously, "hi."

"Am I dead?"

"No… thankfully not." I answered. Inside I was begging that she didn't have concussion or something.

She looked up, to the spot above my head. The action tickled my curiosity, "what are you looking at?"

"A halo."

I chuckled, the first laugh I ever had since last night. "I don't have a halo."

"But you suppose to have it… you are an angel." She said it with the tone as matter of fact-ly way.

That was the second time and I still blushed hearing it. "I'm not an angel."

She raised an eyebrow, "who are you then?"

I caught that smirk and then I realized that she had been teasing me. Two can play this game… I thought.

"Michiru." I replied, not giving away my last name.

"Michiru…." She repeated as trying to say it with her own lips. I couldn't say what she was thinking but she had been smiling over getting my name. "Just Michiru?"

"You have to work out more with your flirtation to get my last name." This game was totally on.

"Tenoh Haruka." The blond stranger with her trademark smirk said.

"Haruka…" I repeated like she had done with my name. Somehow I like the way her name came out from my lips. I immediately erased that thought.

"Michiru?"

I looked at her and found couldn't look away from her.

"You hit me?"

"Excuse me?" That accusation was really nonsense. She was the one who started flirting.

"You hit me with your car."

I made the best poker face I could afford at that time, "Oh…" Crossing my arm, putting up my defense pose, "Yes…. I did." I should apologize but my dignity was far more important. Not now, not yet. The game was still on.

A grumbling sound cut their bantering. First, I thought it was the sound of gas leak or television but then, I noticed, the source was from the woman before her.

I smiled, this was one of way to get a woman's attention.

She blushed and I felt a brief victory, "I'm sorry." She said with a red face.

The victory was soon replaced by a concern. I felt like a jerk immediately. After all she was hurt because getting hit by my car. Seeking a way to redeem my fault, I got up intending to search something to eat for her.

"Wait here… stay on the bed" I said.

She raised an eyebrow again, I was thankful she didn't remark how my words contained double innuendo.

She shrugged and nodded. I guessed she was also thankful for me to not commenting about her grumbling stomach.

When I got back to the room, I saw she was watching tv.

"I got you some water." I put down the plastic bag of water and foods on the bed.

Haruka reached for the drink first, "thank you. You are really an angel." Although this time her comment was less sincere than last time, I could see that she was really happy with the food.

Emptying a bottle of water, Haruka then reverted her attention back to the television.

"You are on air," She pointed out. I wanted to ask what she was talking about but then she nodded to the television, "Kaioh Michiru." She said while chewing her food.

My mouth opened wanted to retaliate but I turned to watch the news on television. It was about Kaioh heiress who was running away and now a whole team had been dispatched to looking for Kaioh Michiru.

"You are famous!" Haruka's eyes full of amazement when looking at me. I prefer her adoration look when she called me as an angel.

I swallowed, thinking ways of how to explain to Haruka about her current circumstances.

She caught me looking confused and miserable. I hated it and hid my face from her.

Haruka put down her food, her gaze shifting from the news and my miserable face.

"So… I guess you are not Kaioh Michiru." She said, smirking but now with gentle understanding. It was her cue to give me time to skip the explanation part. I threw her a grateful look and then decided to settle on the bed beside her. I didn't know how or why but even though Haruka was a stranger, I could feel an ease around her. There weren't any judging eyes or demanding expression. They had been exchanging banters but never once had the blond had blamed her.

"I'm sorry…" I finally apologized. A first step to atone my mistake to her. , A refreshing start, I hope she would give me that.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who was carelessly standing in the middle of the road at night." Haruka shrugged.

"What were you doing there?"

"You saw the deer…"

I nodded but still couldn't get it what the blond had been doing with a deer on the middle of a road.

"I was going to help her… the deer. But then, I haven't eaten for days and then I felt sick. That moment, I saw the headlights of your car and couldn't run. I didn't have much strength to carry the deer… therefore, that was my fault."

I shook my head, "you were risking yourself getting hurt just for helping a deer?"

"Every damsel in distress," she winked, and I thought she had nailed to be charming. I wouldn't tell her that though.

"You are idiot. You know that, right?" Actually her doing was noble and heroic but I decided to not giving her open door from that comment.

"I know, but strangely I've always gotten first place in school." She winked again. It was one way to be humble and show off at the same time. It was my first time meeting a person like her. She was a kind woman I never met before.

It was refreshing and I was intrigued to get to know her more. Perhaps Haruka was my start point to figure my way out from my parent's leash.

Haruka couldn't take her eyes off from the beautiful woman near her. Honestly, she had been woken up by ocean scent. She loved ocean and missed to see one. It had been awhile since the last time her father had taken her to the beach and basking on the blue sea. Haruka could tell that it was a love in first sight. The ocean had been her first love while the mountain had been her home.

Haruka spotted Michiru stifled a yawn. She just noticed that it was getting late and how the aqua haired woman had been sitting there, waiting for her to wake up. It must've been quite a fright to find she almost killed someone incidentally.

"… You're tired."

Michiru blinked, "yes, it's almost morning." She just noticed the time.

"Good night, Michiru."

She looked confused at first but then she made her way toward the other bed.

"Kaioh Michiru…" Haruka called. The other woman stopped on her track.

"If it was really your name…" Haruka continued. The blond turned off the TV and then the light. "it suits you beautifully."

Because Haruka loves the sea.


End file.
